


Maitlands Month 2020

by Tuckduck



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, I never read through these before, Love, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Picnics, Pretty obviously this isn’t updating anymore, Texting, Wedding, prompt list, so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuckduck/pseuds/Tuckduck
Summary: One shots based on @gosh_golly_yall_'s Maitlands October Prompts 2020.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 11





	1. Day 1 - First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - First date  
> Yes, this prompt list is for drawing, but I asked for permission to write some stories from them instead. So this is day one, I'm hoping to be able to post as many days as possible but I won't promise anything, I got plans for most of them though. They will all likely be under 1000 words so that I can keep up, but who knows, maybe there will be an extra treat or two... Anyway, please enjoy this first chapter and go follow @gosh_golly_yall_ on instagram!

So Barbara was nervous, she didn’t know what to expect from this date. Adam had come up to her in the hallway and asked if she wanted to meet in the park. She looked at herself in the mirror for probably the 100th time that evening. Was her hair smooth? Had she smudged lipstick all over her face? No, she still looked the exact same as last time. Just to be sure though, she cleaned up the non-existing lipstick with her finger. 

As she headed downstairs, she saw her mom standing by the door. 

“Don’t forget your jacket sweetie, it’s cold outside tonight.” her mom said and grabbed her jacket from the hanger. 

“Thanks mom.” Barbara said. Her mom then pulled her into a hug. 

“I can’t believe my little baby is going on her first date.” She whispered into her hair. Barbara sighed then pulled away. 

“Mom, I told you, it’s not a date, we’re just going to hang out that’s all.” Barbara knew Adam meant it as a date, he just hadn’t called it that, so neither would she. 

“Well, we’ll see about that.” her mom smiled at her. 

As Barbara opened the door she saw Adam right away, he was leaning against the banister at the bottom of the stairs. When he caught sight of her he awkwardly stood up and adjusted the glasses which were hanging low on his nose. 

“Hi Barb.” he said with that dorky smile of his. Oh how she loved when he called her Barb.

“Hi Adam.” she said as she walked down the stairs. 

“You look pretty tonight, I mean you always do…” Adam mumbled something under his breath before finally saying “You know what I mean.” 

Barbara giggled and Adam cracked into a smile too. Her mom had been right when she said it was a cold out, Barbara pulled the jacket closer around herself. Soon they reached the park, walking over to the, it was empty, not that it was late, just cold. But still, little fragments of what had happened during the day were there. A shovel and bucket, some trash on the ground, that Adam of course picked up, and the swings still seemed to be in motion. Barbara walked over to one, she stopped it from moving before sitting down. Adam came down and sat on the swing next to her. 

There was this silence, it made Barbara feel a little uneasy, which Adam seemed to notice as he took her hand into his. 

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Nothing really, it’s just weird to only be the two of us here alone, so quiet.” Barbara explained.

“I like it.” Adam said as he looked around, in the distance, someone was walking their dog while another one was out on a run. 

“Of course you do,” Barbara nudged him “You don’t like crowded places.”

“Why would I? People screaming and pushing each other to get where they’re going” Adam shook his head.

“Remind me to not bring you to a mall for our next date then.” Barbara laughed, then she realized what she’d just said “Adam? This is a date right?” 

Adam’s cheeks were pink when he turned back to her (but he would probably blame it on the cold). 

“I think so, do you want it to be a date?” Barbara saw how a smile was fighting its way onto his face.

“I think this is a good date,” Barbara said and Adam’s whole face lit up “A good first date.” 

And how she hoped there would be so many more of these.


	2. Day 2 - Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second day! Second prompt! These are my nice little headcanons and I'm sharing them with all of you. I hope you enjoy reading.

It was the weekend, a typical one for that matter. The week had been rather stressful and Adam was just happy it was over, now he could relax until it would all start again on monday. 

“So Adam, I was thinking, maybe do you wanna have a picnic tomorrow?” Barbara asked once they’d finished dinner that friday. 

“Yeah sure, where?” Adam asked.

“I was thinking by the river.” she said and Adam knew exactly where she meant “Just you and me, some sandwiches and music?”

“That sounds lovely.” Adam commented, he was now cleaning up the dishes. Barbara came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Adam,” Barbara said into his shoulder “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Adam said with the biggest grin on his face. 

Adam woke up to Barbara reading a book in bed next to him, which was weird, she never woke up before him. He was quiet and just looked at her, her brows were furrowed and instead of being invested in the book, her gaze seemed to flicker around.

“Good morning,” Adam broke the silence, this seemed to catch Barbara off guard “You’re awake early."

“Oh I just woke up and just…” She shrugged “I couldn’t go to sleep again.” 

“Nightmare?” Adam asked.’

“No, no nightmares this time, I’m just not tired.” Barbara smiled at him but could clearly still see the uncertainty in Adam’s eyes as she said “I promise you Adam, I’m fine.” 

Adam didn’t ask her more questions, she would tell in her own time.

“Packed everything?” Barbara asked as she turned around from the kitchen table where she’d been working on the sandwiches.

“Yep, just the sandwiches missing.” Adam said and put his hand on the bag.

“I got them right here.” Barbara said and held them both up triumphantly. 

The weather was really good today so they made the decision to take their bikes down to the river. Once they got there, Adam put down the blanket, the grass here was so green and so full of life. The river was flowing right next to them and some trees were giving them shade from the hot sun. It was the perfect place for a picnic. They ate their sandwiches quietly, the music playing from Barbara’s phone mixed with the sound of water rushing in the river. Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, it all smelled like summer, nice sweet summer. 

After finishing their sandwiches they both laid down on the blanket. Heads close together as they looked up at the blue sky. 

“Do you ever think we were destined to meet?” Barbara suddenly asked. 

“I don’t know, maybe.” was all Adam could say as he moved his head slightly. 

Then Barbara sat up completely, she looked down at him with shining eyes. 

“Uhm, Adam, there’s something I’d like to ask you.” she said and fiddled with her hair. Adam sat up too and watched her. 

“What’s up Barb?” he asked her. 

Barbara took a deep breath, collecting herself. 

“Adam, ever since I first met you, I knew I loved you. You are the sweetest, nicest and best person I’ve ever met. Thank you for having so much patience with me, even when I’m not on my best side. Thank you for all the dinners and lunches you’ve made. Thank you for being here, every night and day.” Barbara was close to tears as she pulled out a little box from her pocket. How had Adam not noticed that?

“I want to be with you for so many more days and nights,” she opened the box “Will you marry me?” 

Adam put a hand over his mouth before stuttering out a yes, Barbara immediately threw herself on him, embracing him tighter than she’d ever done before. When she pulled back, both of them had tears running down their faces. 

“Barbara,” Adam said and put a piece of her hair behind her ear “I love you so much.”

He almost couldn’t believe he was going to marry this amazing woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Yes I like to think that Barbara propose because I think that extremely cute and you can't stop me.  
> Kudos are appreciated.


	3. Day 3 - The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this, and that's all I have to say.

Barbara was alone, all alone. The thing was, she knew her family liked keeping the tradition of not seeing each other the hours before the ceremony, but she missed Adam so much. She was laying in her bed in her old childhood room. It was small but it still felt empty without Adam. She picked up her phone from the bedside table. It was already 11 pm and she should be asleep, she was waking up early tomorrow to get ready. She went into messages and found Adam right on top, the last message she’d gotten was _Good night my love, I’ll see you tomorrow! <3._ She started typing. 

_I can’t sleep, are you awake?_ She waited, staring at the little text under her message that said “Sent”. After a while she put the phone back down on the bedside table, but then it made a sound, implying a new message. 

_Can’t sleep either, it’s cold without you here._ Barbara smiled at her phone then started typing again. 

_Want to talk for a bit?_ She was really hoping he’d say yes. But instead of an answer, her phone started ringing. She picked up immediately. 

“Hi.” a voice said, Adam’s voice, she had seen him this morning but still missed him so much, his voice, his touch, his hot breath on her neck…

“Hey,” she said “how are you?” What kind of question was that? This was her soon to be husband.

“I’m nervous and I miss you.” Adam said and it made Barbara’s heart melt. 

“I miss you too,” Barbara closed her eyes, she felt calmer just hearing his voice “Can we talk until I fall asleep?”

It was quiet for a while before Adam answered “Sure.” 

Barbara fell asleep not long after that. 

Oh god, Adam was so nervous, so, so nervous. He knew that at any moment now, Barbara would walk down that aisle in her beautiful dress, her beautiful face. Adam was probably going to cry when he saw her. It was even hard for him to think about it without feeling tears sting behind his eyes. He looked down at his shoes, were they clean? He had to walk with them outside because stupid as he was, he’d forgettn to bring an extra pair. 

In the middle of his thoughts, people stood up, they hadn’t invited more people than just their families and closest friends. Adam looked up and just as he’d suspected, his eyes were filled with tears within seconds. She was so much more beautiful than he could ever have imagined. Her hair was in a half-up-half-down with curls falling down her shoulders, she wore an elegant a-line dress with lace covering the top of her body. She was carrying a bouquet of blue, pink and purple flowers, also some family tradition of hers. 

Adam managed to only let a few tears escape but he knew that as soon he would start saying his vows, he would probably cry again. He couldn’t believe he got this lucky, Barbara was the sweetest, nicest, most beautiful person he’d ever met. He’d always thought just being her friend had been like winning the lottery, but now he was marrying her. 

Adam did break down reading his vows, but he managed to finish them either way. Their first kiss as a married couple was like nothing either of them could ever dream of, it felt so extra special. They kissed again and again. 

After not seeing each other since the day before, they had gotten a hotel room for the night. It was cozy and looked out over the town. Barbara was sitting on the small loveseat by the window when Adam sat down next to her.

“Hi my wife.” he said and looked lovingly at her. She smiled at him.

“Hello my husband.” she answered. 

“That feels so good to say.” Adam said. 

“It does doesn't it?” Barbara wrapped her arms around him and turned to look out the window. It was almost completely dark in town and she could see the stars. If she could, she would be stargazing right now, but she was sure her and Adam had some other plans that were way more fun.

Such a perfect ending to a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
